ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Short Skits - Indonesian Edition
This Sentinel Short Skits uses Indonesian instead of English. You've been warned. Karakter * Utama **Nista Anugrah / Ultraman Storm * Pembantu **Guru Matik **Narrator (berbicara menggunakan Italic) * Latar Belakang **Tukang Jualan Bakso Jakarta Di Jakarta, ada seorang murid SMA bernama Nista Anugrah. Dia tidak suka matematika karena menurutnya belajar matik sama dengan masuk penjara. '' Guru Matik: Hey kamu! Kamu sudah 3 minggu belum mengumpulkan tugas matematikamu! Kapan mau ngumpulin? ''Pelajaran seperti ini sudah biasa di pengalaman karakter kita ini. Dia bukan males ngerjain PRnya, tapi dia sering mengahbiskan waktunya di depan laptop. Walaupun tugasnya menggunakan laptop, dia ternyata sering menonton Youtube atau browsing di internet. Dia sudah ketagihan terhadap internet tapi dia ingin bebas dari bisikan setan yang memaksa dia mencari di internet setial hari. Dia sudah pulang dari sekolah sekarang, jalan kaki. '' Nista: Satu soal rangkap 30. Apa maksud guru itu. ''Jalan kaki dari sekolah ke rumah neneknya yang 3 km jauhnta itu sudah biasa bagi Nista. Walaupun dia jalan tiap hari, dia itu kurus sekali dan anehnya, kulitnya tetap putih dan mulus padahal setiap jalan ke rumah neneknya itu selalu saat jam 1 siang. Melewati dagang bakso di seberang jalan, dia mendengar suara mirip gemuruh. '' Nista: Suara apa tuh? Belum ada awan di atas. ''Kemudian, sebuah monster turun dari langit. Monster yang turun ini bernama Sabotendar dan Nista terkejut melihat monster aneh ini. '' Nista: Ngapain ada monster turun dari langit pas aku lagi pulang? Moga aja sekolahnya dihancurin sama dia! ''Nista mulai berlari dari monster buatan Yapool ini. Sabotendar mengerjar Nista dan menghancurkan sebuah gedung dan membuat kemacetan di Jakarta. DASH Asia Tenggara kemudian mengirimkan pesawat jet tempur untuk menyerang Sabotendar tetapi monster itu tetap menghancurkan gedung-gedung. Nista bersembunyi di warung yang penghuni sudah lari. '' Nista: Waduh. Gimana caranya lari nih? Militernya pasti lagi sibuk ngurusin demo di Jogja. ''Kemudian, sebuah benda aneh mengapung ke dekat Nista. Benda ini seperti baling-baling mainan yang dijual di toko mainan. Nista memegang baling-baling misterius ini dan memutarnya. Tiba-tiba, ia diselimuti oleh cahaya yang begitu terang dan mengubahnya menjadi Ultraman Storm! Ultraman Storm: Saya pahlawan Asia Tenggara! Ultraman Storm! ''Sabotendar menyerang Storm menggunakan ekornya yang panjang tetapi Storm dengan mudah menghindari serangan monster Yapool itu. Semua serangan Sabotendar dirangkis oleh Storm. Storm kemudian menendang kepala Sabotendar dan memukul perut monster Yapool itu dengan pukulan listriknya. Sabotendar kemudian menembak jarum-jarum ungu terhadap Storm, yang membuat pahlawan kita menjadi lemah. Storm diserang oleh Sabotendar secara bertubi-tubi dan tidak lama kemudian, color timer Storm mulai berkedip. '' ''Tidak ingin Ultraman Storm mati, jet tempur DASH menyerang Sabotendar dengan misil-misilnya. Melihat kesempatan, Storm mendorong Sabotendar dan menyerang Sabotendar dengan penuh tenaga. Storm kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan dia menyerap listrik dari langit. Penuh dengan tenaga, Storm membuat pedang listrik dan memotong Sabotendar, menghentikan monster Yapool yang berbahaya. Nista kemudian dikeluarkan dari tubuh Storm dan pahlawan Asia Tenggara ini terbang menuju luar angkasa. '' Trivia * Ultraman Storm is basically Ultraman Ribut with a different name. * This SSS is created as a writing practice. * This is the first SSS to use Indonesian as the primary language. * A translation may or may not be created. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Sentinel Short Skits